


The Five Ways Methos Died.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Non-Permanent Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-15
Updated: 2004-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex, death, and more death...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Ways Methos Died.

**Author's Note:**

> First there was mention of a snuff arc. Then there was the remark that you can't have a snuff _arc_ by nature of what snuff is. Then I realized that of course you can, you just need to be playing in the right sandbox.
> 
>  
> 
> So, five drabbles, one fic. Five Ways Methos Died. *g*
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Snuff sex, necro

The first way was a knife through the back. Methos knew that Kronos considers the chest more elegant, but it was supposed to be a clean death. There was time for Kronos to be messy later. Well, assuming he didn't take advantage and take Methos' head. That was always a risk involved with staying with Kronos. You never knew when he was going to be in the mood to take your head.

Added a bit of spice to it, Methos has found. And Kronos harbored the same fears about Methos. It made for some excellent sex. Now to try death.

 

\--

 

The second way was after Kronos had put together the Horsemen. In a tent in the middle of sweltering heat, Kronos took a blood-stained scimitar off the wall and laid it across Methos' neck as he fucked him. At every thrust, the blade nicked deeper and deeper into Methos' neck.

"You won't kill me." Methos said, certain of it. Kronos couldn't afford to lose the one who planned his raids.

"But you will bleed to death." Kronos pushed the scimitar in one last time and then tossed it to the side. He didn't stop thrusting until Methos choked his last.

 

\--

 

The third had Kronos on his back, a dagger pressed to Methos' stomach. Methos' sweat ran blue with paint, streaking his face and chest. Only his lips remained clean as he fucked himself on Kronos' cock. Silas stood in the doorway, his ax ready to throw. At Kronos' word, Methos would get it in his back and balls at once. Kronos wanted to see which would kill him first.

Methos was of the opinion that he'd die from both of them with equal speed, and he was proved right. Methos stayed dead long enough for his body to turn cold.

 

\--

 

The fourth was after the band had broken for the second time. Kronos hunted Methos across Europe and Asia, finally finding him on holy ground. Methos' skin was bathed in light from stained glass as Kronos held him firmly against a wall, the hilt of a sword making its dry way into Methos. A bit gag almost kept Methos' screams silent, but it didn't stop the pain. Nothing could. Not even death.

He revived to find Kronos' sword replaced by his cock, but the pain had barely lessened. He died eight more times before Kronos left him to his fate.

 

\--

 

The final time was after the bomb failed to go off as planned. Kronos emptied a clip into Methos' head, and when the Quickening failed to come, he emptied another into Methos' chest. Caspian held Methos down as Kronos fucked Methos' limp body. When Methos made the life-giving gasp, Kronos brought his gun around and forced it down Methos' throat. He fired again and again, enjoying the body jerking beneath him. His very own marionette, the one time Methos ever did what Kronos wanted him to do. All it took was for him to die.

But never again, Methos swore.


End file.
